In the Moonlight
by Ookami21Kage
Summary: Thorin has a lot on his mind and Kili knows just what he needs to get back on track. Plain smut, guy on guy. Don't like, don't read. Thorin/Kili. R & R Warnings: Sex, not too explicit. Also incest since Kili is Thorin's nephew, although I did not mention it in the story. I didn't want too much emphasis on it


_A/N: This is pure smut. The point of the story is sex. Man on man sex. If you don't like, don't read, you are wasting no one's time but your own. If you like, sit down and close your mouth, it's counterproductive to drool on your keyboard. _

_Not the best oneshot I've ever written, and not the best sex scene, but hey, I was bored._

_Hope it offers some enjoyment, if not, whoops, sorry._

Thorin was sitting silently, keeping watch in the middle of the night. But he wasn't watching what he was supposed to be watching. The prince's dreams had been dark of late and his heart heavy with worry. He did not know what returning to his homeland would mean, or what the lonely mountain would hold in store for him and his companions. Most of all he worried that his freedom might end, and that he might lose the one thing that could still captivate him.

His journey had been long and unforgiving and he had come close to giving up at one time. But he stumbled upon something that instilled hope back into his stone heart.

Thorin watched him lay there, staring up at the stars, not even attempting to fain sleeping. The young dwarf had a smug smirk on his face as he lay there, one leg cocked, his one hand resting on his abdomen purposefully exposing the ripple of muscle and taunt skin below his tunic. His other hand aimlessly twirling his dark hair as to tease the prince beyond madness.

Thorin had denied himself the boy on the journey so far and by now his desire was driving him mad, and Kili knew it and used it against the prince every chance he got. Cheeky little bastard. Thorin thought as he tried to ignore the young dwarf.

When the prince looked back to where Kili was lying he had disappeared. With everyone around them fast asleep the prince panicked for a second, but then he felt the younger dwarf behind him. Kili put an arm around Thorin's neck and resting his chin on Thorin's shoulder.

For a moment Thorin thought of fighting him, but having him this close was suddenly comforting.

"You're going to drive yourself mad." Kili whispered in his ear. His warm breath sent chills down the prince's spine.

"We shouldn't." He managed to state.

"Why not?"

It was a good question with a few obvious answers, but Thorin found that he could not think of one at that moment.

Thorin kissed him then, almost violently. For the moment that they were joined all the prince's doubts about his future seemed to melt away. Finally Kili broke the kiss. "Not here." He whispered. Reminding Thorin of the sleeping company only a few feet away.

Thorin led the young dwarf out of the cave and into the night air which was cool on their warm faces. The cave that the company rested in was at the top of a mountain overlooking a wide open valley to the one side and a dense forest to the other. Once they were on top of the cave, far from earshot Thorin grabbed Kili by the waist and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. He needed this, he saw it now, clear as day.

Kili sensed the turmoil in his leader. He had been sensing it for a while now, but it was overpowering now. He wanted to rip the doubt from him like a weed. So he indulged every move and whim that Thorin bode him.

It was a fumble and a struggle to rid themselves and each other of all the clothes and by the time they were both naked they were burning for each other. Entwined in a coil of lust that sheltered them from the cruelty of the world they lived in.

Thorin bit into Kili's neck as Kili grabbed hold of him. He slowly forced the prince down on the ground, never letting go of his erect manhood. It was as if Kili could make him do anything he wanted in that moment. But instead of enforcing his own will Kili sheathed prince deep inside his body.

The heat of him drove Thorin mad in that moment. The world was a haze as the younger dwarf lingered there, tormenting him with that same satisfied smirk on his face. He gripped Kili's hips as he began to move slowly at first but then picking up the pace. Thorin sat up suddenly, grabbing Kili's hair. He rested his forearms on Thorin's shoulders to brace himself.

Usually it was Thorin who took the lead, but Kili had given him no time. He was riding him now, unrelenting and unscathed by their vulnerability there on the top of that unforgiving mountain. The air was cold around them and the breeze plucked softly at their hair that was quickly becoming drenched in sweat. They were sheening in the moonlight, entirely enveloped in the pleasure of the moment.

As they trust into each other faster and harder. Their breath hitched and moans of pleasure escaping their lips. Once they reached their climax together, as they always did, Thorin buried his face in Kili's neck and the younger dwarf threw his head back, biting his lip and drawing blood to stop the sudden surge of pleasure from manifesting itself as a scream.

Then they just lay there, naked and panting, at peace in the light of the full moon.

Once they had calmed down Kili sat up slowly, sighing into the night as if there was a trouble in the world. Thorin had reprimanded him for his carefree attitude about Orcs earlier, but now he was thankful for it. Kili kept him young, and he kept Thorin going. He traced his fingers over Kili's back and the young dwarf smiled back at him.

"Is there nothing that can break your spirit?" He asked softly. His voice hoarse from the excursion.

Kili said nothing, but Thorin could read the answer on his face. A faint fear that lingered in the background. He could not lose his prince…

They remained that way, naked and peaceful for a long while before it was time for the next watch to take over.

As they rode off the next day Thorin felt a new life in him. His vigour and his spirit had been restored. He claim the mountain if it was the last thing he did.

_I'm not very happy with how it turned out, but at least it's something. _


End file.
